


Swesson

by thisroadsofar



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2019 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Wincestmas, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Office Romance, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisroadsofar/pseuds/thisroadsofar
Summary: Dean Smith and Sam Wesson are the HR department's worst nightmare.





	Swesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_simoriah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_simoriah/gifts).



"I need to see you in my office," has become code for "I need you to bend me over my desk and fuck me into oblivion." Dean Smith knows he's breaking about a half dozen labor laws, but he can't stop calling that tall, cute IT guy up to his office. Usually, it's when Dean's had a stressful day: client is being difficult, boss is demanding the impossible, Dean's coffee wasn't strong enough that morning, — okay, so maybe he's using every excuse in the book to justify himself. And maybe he's trying to lure Sam any way he knows how to: my monitor froze, this program isn't working properly, I'll give you a raise if you fuck me as hard as you can. Wow. Okay, this is definitely textbook workplace sexual harassment. Sam doesn't seem to mind though, hasn't complained about getting to nail his boss on the regular. And his company has enough employees that the favoritism hasn't been noticed. It's not like they even work in the same department or anything. Still. It's stressing Dean out, which leads to more HR nightmare sex, and the vicious, albiet very hot, cycle continues.

 

It's almost a relief when, in the middle of Dean being fucked into his desk, his hands tied up with his no-longer-perfectly-pressed tie behind his back and Sam's smacking his ass raw, Zachariah decides he's seen enough and calls the whole thing off. Their memories flood back to them, of them being brothers just trying to stop the apocalypse.

"Thank God we're back to normal. All that worry about us getting caught and causing a huge HR mess really stressed me out!" Dean says once they're back in some shady motel room, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Pretty sure incest is just illegal, Dean," Sam reasons.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna be a little bitch about it like that Smith dude was."

"We've literally been avoiding this since we were teenagers."

Dean's facial expression quickly goes from _fair point_  to _I mean, kinda_  to _okay, fine, you win_. "But you're okay with this whole... thing... between us?"

Sam laughs softly. "Since we were teenagers."

Dean's gonna have to send Zachariah a thank you card.


End file.
